The invention relates to a fixed folding top for a passenger car that extends from a windshield frame to a rear lid and can be swivelled from a closed into an open position and vice versa around a stationary swivelling axis extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, a cupola-shaped end area of the folding top that extends in driving direction essentially behind a side door, with a lower edge, extending to the rear lid.
A folding top of the initially mentioned type is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,923. This arrangement has the disadvantages that the folding top, particularly in the area of its coupling to the body, does not have sufficient stiffness so that, during the driving operation, disturbing deformations may occur at the lower edge of the cupola-shaped end area of the folding top that, under certain circumstances, may result in an impairment of its function. Also, when the folding top is opened up, the space between the seats and the rear lid is not covered.
It is an object of the invention to take such measures with a folding top that the stiffness of the folding top, particularly in the cupola-shaped end area, is improved and it functions well.
According to the invention, this objective is achieved by fixedly connecting a plate shaped element to the rigid top adjacent a lower edge at the rear cupola-shaped end area, which plate shaped element extend across the whole width of the cupola shaped end area. In especially preferred embodiments the plate shaped element is configured to serve as a storage shell when the roof top is closed and as a covering for the space between the rear lid and the back of an adjacent vehicle seat when the roof is moved to an open storage position under the rear lid.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that by means of the arrangement of a plate-shaped element adjacent to the lower edge of the cupola-shaped end area, an increase of the stiffness of the folding top is achieved so that distortions during the driving operation are reduced significantly and thus a good functioning of the folding top is ensured.
By means of the plate-shaped element that is connected firmly with the folding top, in addition, in the closed position of the folding top, an additional tray for the depositing of articles is created. In the open position of the folding top, an outside periphery of the plate-shaped element forms a covering of the passenger compartment by sectors so that the space between the adjacent seats and the rear lid is closed off at least from the direction of the upper side. The plate-shaped element is preferably manufactured in one piece with the folding top. By means of shaped-on areas at the front and the rear end of the plate-shape element, a perfect sealing between the folding top and the rear lid is achieved in the closed position as well as in the open position according to especially preferred embodiments of the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.